marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 6AU
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Writer1_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Dexter Soy | Inker1_1 = Dexter Soy | Colourist1_1 = Dexter Soy | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor1_2 = Stephen Wacker | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Quotation = This. This is why Parker always won. I treated my allies as lackeys. Extensions of myself. They could never be more effective than I... only less. They couldn't make me stronger, only weaker. This is... different. As I said, death does not like to be cheated. But with the right people at your side... it can be defeated. | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = Doomsday Scenario | Synopsis1 = After being rescued by Hawkeye, Otto reflects on how the world has gone bad after the Ultron decimation. He reflects that he once dreamed about his goal of domination and destruction but now all he can think about is how Peter Parker's loved ones have died and how he failed at saving them because he fell asleep fixing the errors of Peter's life. Blaming Peter for this failure, Otto grows angry until Iron Man finds him and talks about how in spite of the disaster, he still is a scientist and a solution can be found. Otto refuses to assist Tony, but Tony tells him that he might be the only hope for the heroes, since Sue Richards told him about his work at Horizon Labs, which is still standing after the disaster and he can help him get inside. While the heroes are planning an infiltration inside Ultron's fortress, Tony reveals to Otto a device he developed during his time as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. which can send a determined area through a portal into the Negative Zone, but lacks of Negative Zone tech to build the central device. Since the Fantastic Four Headquarters is gone, Tony reveals that Max Modell had some tech inside Horizon. The plan is to get inside Horizon so Otto can complete and activate the control unit while Quicksilver places the remaining parts around Ultron's fortress, to which Otto agrees. Otto and Pietro reach Horizon Labs' ruins where Max Modell died protecting as much people has he could. Otto reflects on how he met Ultron during the Secret Wars and if someone like Doctor Doom managed to control him, so can he, so he decides to prepare his own counterplan instead of staying with Tony's. After activating his Spider-Bot, luring Ultron's minions to the lab, Otto fights against them, distracting them so his army of Spider-Bots stick to the Ultron Sentinels, allowing Otto to control them, planning to infiltrate Ultron's fortress and bring him down so he can rebuild the city. While reaching through what he believes is Ultron, he senses the pain and agony the central unit is suffering but suddenly realizes that it's not Ultron, but someone being manipulated by him. Ultron's defenses push Otto outside, making him lose control of the Ultron Sentinels, forcing him to escape. During his run, he realizes that he still carries Tony's device, but before he can fix it, the Sentinels go for full assault, ending the plan abruptly. Otto manages to escape through Modell's tunnels, reaching back to Tony and Pietro, telling them that he failed, but Tony comforts him, letting him know that it was worth the shot and they still can count on Luke's plan after all. Otto realizes that this is why Peter Parker always beat him, that he realized the value of teamwork and co-operation while he only used whatever allies he had as pawns, which makes Otto more than willing to join the remaining heroes into the fight against Ultron. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Refuge of the resistance **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = The Superior Spider-Man enters the Age of Ultron! | Notes = * The events of this issue happen before . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included